


I'm not actually  gay

by NaomiMisora



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Johnlock if you want - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Short Drabble, just felt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiMisora/pseuds/NaomiMisora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thingy in which John tells Sherlock he's  not actually gay, but bi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not actually  gay

John inhaled deeply; "Sherlock, I have to tell you something," he said with a voice that implicated that this was something rather serious. "I'm listening," said his roommate fairly neutral, but with a hint of curiosity in his voice. "So I'm not actually gay," he paused. "Yes,I think we've figured that out by now, I think you've dated enough women to convince most people of that," Sherlock said not unfriendly. "Yes," said the shorter man a little annoyed. He inhaled deeply again, preparing to say it, maybe even buying himself a little more time. "I like women," said he slowly, looking down for a second before looking his friend in the eyes, "but I also like men." He looked at Sherlock, waiting for a response, any response, but the consulting detective sat as calmly as before, he maybe even smiled a little. "Yes," said he. "Yes?" asked the doctor in a way like "is that it?" fishing for a longer reply. "Yes, thank you for telling me, John," he said friendly, knowing that it had been difficult for his friend to say and he wondered if he was the first one John had told. "You already knew?" said the shorter man a tiny bit annoyed, buy mainly relieved that he had finally told Sherlock. "I've known for quite a while," he said, "Am I the first person you've told?" asked the man curiously. "Yes. I mean there are other people that know, but I have never officially told anyone," answered John. His friend nodded. "Sherlock, I'd rather not have you tell this to anyone," the army doctor said seriously. "It is nothing to be ashamed of, John, some theories say that most people are actually bisexual, without knowing," he said to his friend. "It would cause even more rumours, Sherlock, I don't want that," said the shorter man. "Okay," said the detective, implicating that he didn't mind the rumours surrounding their relationship.


End file.
